WWE Shenanagins
by Daggy-kun
Summary: How much carnage can two teen wrestling fans cause? Quite a lot, actually. Especially when they have full access backstage passes and hearts full of mischief. No one is safe from their laugh inducing plans; not even the rest of the WWE Universe.


**A/N:** For my very good friend and wrestling buddy. Who will be referenced hundreds of times through out this story. This is for you, Nony! XD

Oh yeah. Consider this a prologue~

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the WWE. Wish I did, but I don't. So don't sue; I'm broke enough as it is.

* * *

><p>It all started, in my head, as a joke. It was any other Monday night; Raw was on, and I was on the edge of my seat. The usual. Only, it wasn't so usual. After the opening bout; a special "internet" match, Zack Ryder versus Daniel Bryan (a match D-Bry won via submission); it was announced that WWE would be holding a competition. It had a simple prompt; all we had to do was write a letter about how the WWE has effected us.<p>

To be honest, I laughed about it at first. It wasn't hard to imagine all the other fans scribbling away, jotting down silly little lines about how amazing Cena is or that some match had changed their lives. It was a really open ended question, and I really felt sorry for the poor sap who had to read all the entries.

After a few days, and when the question still wouldn't leave me alone, I broke down and started writing. What would it hurt? It wasn't like I was expecting to win; I played it off as a writing exercise and an excuse to get my many thoughts on the workings of WWE off my chest.

So, six pages and three hours later, I folded my completed letter into a nice red envelope, filled out the address on the website, and sent it off. And that was the last I expected to hear of the contest.

Imagine my surprise when I got a letter in the mail two weeks later, explaining that my entry had, against all odds, won. And I was now the proud owner of two full access backstage passes for the next upcoming PayPerView, plus air plane tickets and an all expenses paid stay in a very, VERY nice hotel.

You could've smacked me with a frying pan, and I wouldn't have cared. My biggest dream, ever, was staring me right in the face. It was within my grasp. And I knew exactly who I wanted to take with me.

That night I couldn't wait to boot up Skype. I was literally shaking as it loaded, my excitement almost palpable. All the messages loaded, but I could've cared less. I was only worried about one person.

As the messages stopped, and the names all started glowing green, I nearly screamed when Nony's name popped up with a little 'online' symbol.

Daggy: Nony! NonyNonyNony! Did you see that thing on Raw a couple weeks ago? The writing contest?

Nony: Yep! I remember you saying it was a waste of time. XD

Daggy: YEAH WELL. I LIED.

Nony: o-o

Daggy: Guess who won two backstage passes to Bragging Rights? And guess who's coming with me?

Nony: ...8DDDDD

Daggy: That's what I thought you'd say. D

* * *

><p>In the days leading up to Bragging Rights, Nony and I couldn't stop planning and preparing for our once in a life time opportunity. She gave me her address, so I could ship her her plane ticket and pass. We shared pictures so we'd know who each of us were when we finally met. We talked about what we'd do when we got there.<p>

I think I speak for the both of us when I say that things certainly couldn't have gotten better.

It was one of the awesome-est feelings ever; finally being able to meet one of my best friends, for the first time, and while going to an event we both had dreamed about going to for a long, long time.

Shit was finally on my side and it felt good. It helped that in order for myself and my friend to go on this life altering experience, I knew that my letter; out of thousands; had been read, liked, and chosen.

I don't think I have a massive ego. In fact I think my self-esteem sucks. But I'm pretty sure my head swells every time I think about it.

* * *

><p>The day of my flight had finally arrived. My third time on a plane, and it was the best ride of my life. I couldn't stop thinking about what I'd be doing the next day, or about who would be waiting for me at the airport.<p>

I'd never been this excited in my entire life. Nothing compared to this. Abso-fucking-lutely nothing.

Even though the trip was hours long, it seriously felt like minutes. I was too engrossed in memorizing every mark on my backstage pass and telling myself that this was really happening to pay attention to how long I was on a plane. By the time I realized the landing gear had skidded to a halt, I had several scenarios of how the event was going to go played out in my head.

All of them awesome and well thought out. But I kinda forgot about them the second my feet touched back on solid ground. I guess it hadn't really hit me that I was miles away from home, by myself, on my way to meet a friend I'd only ever talked to on the internet. Plus that I had a pass with my name on it that would get me backstage to a WWE live PayPerView, where I would meet a whole host of men and women I looked up too.

In other words; I'm surprised I hadn't shat a brick and cried for my mom. I was nervous, beyond nervous. I think a good word for it was mortified. But, being the stubborn motherbucker that I am, I sucked it up as best I could and went to go get my luggage.

And if I whimpered a little bit, we'll just chock that up to jet lag.

* * *

><p>I saw Nony, live and in the flesh, for the first time sitting with her legs crossed on a bench, ear buds in her ears and a book in her lap. My first thought, upon seeing her, was "damn, she really is tiny compared to me," and I'm not ashamed to admit that.<p>

Just... don't tell Nony I thought that.

Anyway, our meeting went over as smoothly as I hoped it would. I had swallowed what was left of my nerves, dropped my bag rather loudly next to hers, and dropped to one knee. The look on her face when she looked up was funny enough, but when I put my hand over my heart and started talking, I could've sworn she would've broken her face with how massive her smile was.

"Oh if it isn't the awesomely gifted artist formerly and currently known as Nony. Fancy meeting you here!" I even did my best posh accent; which is horrible by the way; but hey, it's the thought that counts. And it got a little laugh, so I was happy with my results.

"Hahaha~! And you must be Daggy, Champion of the WWE's first ever writing competition. That, or a very straight forward stalker," Nony closed her book and offered her hand; probably to help me up. I had other ideas.

I took her hand and stood up, but instead of letting her go, I pulled her up with me. The move dumped her book on the floor and forced a little squeak from her (which was adorable, might I add), but I caught her before she ended up face planting on the hard tile floor.

I laughed, loud and obnoxious like always, and wrapped my arm around her neck in a bad imitation of a half nelson. A noogie followed close after. "Friendly neighborhood stalker, that's me!"

Nony squirmed, pushing at my hold on her only halfheartedly. "A friendly neighborhood stalker that smothers her victims in their boobs." Which was true; the height difference and the half hug I had on her meant that she was eyes to chest with me. This realization only made me hug her harder.

It was a short lived smothering though. I didn't want to suffocate her after just meeting her. So I let her go once her struggling got worse, picking up her book as an apology. I even helped pack up her stuff, trying my best to keep from giggling uncontrollably like a little girl.

When you mix nerves with excitement, you get a very laugh happy Daggy. Which I assume would have gotten me a lot of really weird looks. So, I somehow managed to keep it together long enough to show Nony the instructions for our ride to our hotel. A car, provided by the WWE, was going to be transporting us from the airport to the place we were staying. The same car would than take us to and from the event the next day.

What I hadn't expected was that the 'car' turned out to be a red and black stretch LIMO. With room enough to carry an entire football team.

That was when the never-ending-laughter started. I didn't shut up until we got all the way to the other side of town and unloaded our luggage in our suite. Yes suite. It had a jacuzzi on the balcony and everything. I about freaked. Well, more than I already had.

At least Nony was amused by my little break down.


End file.
